The present invention is directed to a candy dispenser for dispensing candy and providing a message when candy is dispensed.
Various types of candy dispensers have been previously designed. For example, one candy dispenser that was marketed more than one year before the filing of this patent is the Power Candy.TM. with Skittles.RTM. device sold by Cap Candy.TM. as item number 4755. This device is a hand-held, battery-operated candy dispenser having a motor and a push button switch. When the dispenser contains candy and a customer depresses the push button switch, the motor causes the candy to move in an entertaining manner before a piece of the candy is dispensed to the customer.
Another example of a candy dispenser that was marketed more than one year before the filing of this patent is the Mystical Fortune Gumballs.TM. device sold by Cap Candy.TM. as item number 4810. This device is a hand-held candy dispenser that, after being shaken by a customer, dispenses a gumball on which a fortune is written.